Almost Brothers
by randomcat23
Summary: They were almost raised together, but ended up worlds apart. Quick second-person fic about Van and Raven.


Disclaimer: Nope, Zoids doesn't not belong to me!

* * *

><p>So, this is a bit of an experiment, completed within under an hour. I've never written in second-person before, so any feedback is greatly appreciated. Haha, oh Zoids, forever delaying my school work.<p>

Post Series.

* * *

><p><strong>Van<strong>

You wander into the hanger, looking for him, finding him quickly. He's perched on the foot of his Zoid, that same distant, angered look his eye. But you try anyway.

"Hey, Raven."

He snorts back a retort, but you won't back down. This is serious. This is meaningful. This is more than just being friendly. You two were almost brothers.

The offer to stay at your home shakes him up. He raises his brows quickly and frowns like you've touched a sensitive bruise. And maybe you have. Maybe you're getting deeper and closer to his human side. But, swiftly, he crushes your hopes of bonding when he turns away and yells at you for intruding.

Persistent, you offer help, a listening ear for his troubles. Everyone needs that, right?

His reply cuts you deep, "What could you know about me?" And as he storms out of the hanger, you're puzzled and sad.

You know pain and you know suffering. You've lost a father, a mother, and friends. There have been plenty of struggles in your life, countless battles, and pain beyond words.

But it's not _his_ pain, they're not _his_ struggles. Your help isn't good enough. You just don't understand.

And you wonder what it's like to be so alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven<strong>

You watch him walk into the hanger with that stride of purposefulness, that heroic air hanging about him. All hail the world savior. You want to spit and turn away. The last thing you wanted was to be bothered; the attention from the media has been enough.

But you wait for him to speak, your patience willing to try to give him time. You two are almost friends, aren't you?

He smiles as he greets you and you mutter something back. What does he want? And when he offers his house and to listen to your troubles, shock radiates through your body.

Help? What can be gained by talking to this hero? What does he know of the constant hole in your heart that is only irritated more by invasive acquaintances?

He knows nothing of your struggles, the losses and the sacrifices. The hero can never understand the villain.

You hop off you Zoid, now annoyed that your time has been interrupted and ruined. As you march past this spoiled man, you scoff at his ignorance.

And all you want at the moment is to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiona<strong>

You watch the interaction between the polar opposite men. They've had similar experiences, losses, but each took opposite ways of dealing with their life. One, raised with love, took his losses and did his best to make life good. The other one, who had a shattered childhood, was raised in a house of anger. He clutches his resentment, but finds contentment in his mind.

Which is better? You cannot say. While your personal preference swings you toward the outwardly happier man, you cannot bring yourself to judge the other. Who's to say what the better result is? You know the darker man would be perfectly happy being alone with his Zoid and Organoid, running through the desert free.

Doesn't everyone have the right to do as they wish so long as they don't harm others?

Yet, as you come to this conclusion, your heart still aches for the men before you. They are alike in many ways. Both are gloriously brilliant fighters, each have suffered the loss of parents and friends. They know what it is like to lose and win. In another life, another time, they could have been friends.

But their differences appear too great. You cannot reconcile their dissimilarities.

One is forever reaching out to others.

The other is forever reaching inward for answers.

They were almost brothers, so close to being raised in the same household, but they ended up worlds apart.

* * *

><p>Eh, yeah, I like it. But feedback please?<p> 


End file.
